


Swept Away

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba uses the time while Noiz is at work to clean their huge apartment, and the Allmates Ren and Usagimodoki provide him their help. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> This a request that I got on tumblr which ended up being much longer than I expected, oops. The name of the prompt was “I’ll never unsee that.” Cross-posted from tumblr. Enjoy!~

Aoba opened the closet of his and Noiz’s bedroom with a sigh. Since the very beginning of the day, he had a plan fixed firmly on his mind – he had to roll up his sleeves and finally clean his and Noiz’s spacious apartment.

In general, Aoba wasn’t someone who was particularly obsessed with cleanliness, but today it’s been officially a week since he last attempted to do any housework other than taking out the trash. Thanks to this, the random mess slowly but surely started to pile up all over their apartment. Whenever he looked, there was _something_ that could be cleaned, thrown away or fixed, and he was reaching a point where he just couldn’t tolerate it anymore.

These days, Noiz was only free on weekends, and Aoba knew that if he were to ask, Noiz would surely be willing to help him out – perhaps even be glad to, knowing the brat. But Aoba just couldn’t have any of that. Noiz worked way too much already, and it would break Aoba’s heart to see him overexert himself when he, Aoba, had so much free time to spare. So all things considered, Aoba was more than happy to take over the role of keeping their apartment in order.

Today he had a day off from his German classes, and there was really nothing else he had to do for the day until Noiz came back from work in the late afternoon. He already had a duster, a vacuum cleaner and a bunch of cleaning products prepared, and he also had an idea what he wanted to tackle first.

The only problem was – Aoba was displeased to see once he realized that all his casual clothes were somehow dirty and discarded in the washing machine – he literally had nothing comfortable to wear while he worked.

So that’s how Aoba found himself standing in front of Noiz’s part of the closet dressed only in his boxers, scanning through the items in front of him in hope of finding something suitable for the task. He had to see if there was something he could borrow from the brat. Not that he had a problem with the lack of things to wear in general; Noiz made sure that Aoba had enough clothes for every season and every occasion imaginable. But miraculously, all his clean pants were either too formal or too tight for him to do any sort of house chores in them.

Frowning but determined, Aoba started rummaging through the pants section, being careful not to make too much of a mess while he performed his search. There were countless dress pants and tons of designer pieces, some of which were especially tailored for Noiz, and Aoba quickly dismissed those. On the shelf below, there were some jeans, a few of the older models that Noiz rarely wore these days and…

Suddenly, his eyes set upon something Aoba hadn’t seen in a while. With an amused smile forming on his face, he carefully pulled out a pair of Noiz’s old pants that he used to wear during the time when Aoba had first met him, while he still pestered Aoba to play rhyme with him. Aoba had his suspicions that Noiz hadn’t thrown away the model even though he didn’t wear it anymore, but seeing it up close after so long awakened a strange, warm sense of nostalgia in him. The dark navy and green baggy model looked exactly how Aoba remembered it. It was gamer-like in design, and needless to say, it was bordering on questionable fashion-wise, complete with that suspiciously cute bunny cube belt it still contained. But despite all that, it seemed to be fairly comfortable to wear—

_Wait_.

In one split second, a rather silly idea formed within Aoba. Then, he was closing the door of the closet and quickly stepping into Noiz’s once favorite clothing item. Even though the brat used to be a lot skinnier back then, Aoba had to realize with a dissatisfied huff that the pants were still fairly loose around his waist, and if he didn’t do anything about it, there was a realistic danger of them falling down his legs on their own. Sticking a tongue out in concentration, he fastened the belt around his thin waist. Then he quickly took out a first t-shirt that was the closest for him to reach: it was black with a print of green and menacing-looking spider, something that Noiz wore from time to time when he slacked off at home and tinkered with his computer parts.

Well, it would do.

Shrugging to himself, Aoba threw the shirt over his head, pulling his hair up in a neat little ponytail so that it wouldn’t bother him while he worked. Once he slipped on his white bunny-shaped slippers that Noiz had bought him for his birthday this year, he strolled through the bedroom and headed towards the lounge in quick steps.

 

Upon entering the living room, he spotted his Allmate Ren sitting on the couch. One Usagimodoki cube that Noiz usually left at home circled around him, as if it was urging him to play.

“Aoba,” Ren greeted him instantly, his tail swinging left and right.

“Hey,” Aoba came up to them and patted Ren on his head, laughing when the cube jumped in front of his face, directly landing on the palm of his other hand.

“P! Aoba is wearing Noiz’s clothes!” Usagimodoki pointed out in a squeaky voice, and Aoba could feel his cheeks grow warm in an instant. _Like the owner, like the Allmate_.

“There wasn’t anything else clean. A-anyway, I should start,” Aoba cleared his throat, placing the overly enthusiastic cube back on the couch and taking the vacuum cleaner from the floor, quickly plugging it into a nearby socket. “Ren, can you let me know which area is the dirtiest?”

“Yeah.” Ren got quiet for a few moments while he scanned the apartment, and then he started talking again. “The area around the television seems to have around fifty-eight percentage of dust. Also—“

“P! That’s inaccurate! It’s sixty-two percent! Sixty-two!” suddenly Usagimodoki proclaimed, and Ren let out an exasperated sigh which clearly indicated that this was far from the first time one of Noiz’s cubes had corrected him like this.

Aoba chuckled.

“Okay. Then I’ll start from there. Anything else I should be aware of?”

“Yeah. The area underneath the couch should be cleaned more thoroughly. Also, there’s a high possibility of the apartment getting stuffy while you work. Don’t forget to ventilate the room from time to time,” Ren informed Aoba with his deep, robotic tone, as if it was the first time that Aoba intended to do something like this.

“Got it. Thanks, Ren.“

“No problem.”

“P! Would Aoba like to have some music played while working?” Suddenly the cube jumped up and down again, and Aoba arched a curious brow as he turned his attention back to Noiz’s Allmate.

“Music? What kind of music?”

“Any kind! Noiz has a bunch of different lists of songs here that he listens to sometimes!”

“Oh?” Aoba was becoming more and more interested by the second. Noiz never commented much on the music they heard on the television, and when Aoba would blast some of his favorite songs on their stereo, Noiz would just shrug and say that he does not particularly dislike it.

“Can you show me those lists?”

“Of course!” The green cube suddenly started radiating with green fluorescent light, and then a small holographic screen popped up above it.

Various folder titles appeared on the screen, and Aoba squinted his eyes as he read through them. Some of them were in German, and Aoba assumed that they probably contained the local artists that Noiz listened to. Then there were titles that simply read things like ‘electronic music’, ‘game music’ and…

“… ‘Aoba’s music’,” he whispered in surprise, and Usagimodoki let out another squeak before saying,

“Noiz listens to the music from this folder often, especially when he travels to work!” 

“Really?” Aoba murmured in disbelief, warmth gradually spreading through his chest as he processed this astonishing information.

“Yeah! And during the songs he also smiles a lot! A lot!”

“… is that so…” Aoba said, his face flaring with heat, and he couldn’t hide a smile that stretched across his face even if he wanted to. Obviously, Noiz liked Aoba’s music more than he let on. And apparently, he liked to listen to it while going to work, _smiling_ while he was at it too…

Would the endearing sweetness of his younger boyfriend ever cease to amaze him?

With renewed vigor, Aoba stood up from the couch, turning on their sound system and shifting his gaze at the cube again.

“Can you play the music from all the folders on shuffle?” Aoba was definitely interested to know which songs from his own collection Noiz listened to, but he was curious to hear some of his boyfriend’s favorite tunes as well.

“Roger!” Usagimodoki happily yelled out, and then it rolled in the air a few times, the light around it flickering while it went through the process of connecting to Noiz and Aoba’s sound system. Then only a moment later, the music started playing from the speakers; it was one of Aoba’s absolute favorite songs, and knowing that it was on Noiz’s song list filled him with an indescribable sense of joy.

“Okay, let’s start then!” Aoba announced more to himself than to the Allmates, turning on the vacuum cleaner and immediately beginning to clean the areas Ren had mentioned earlier. He couldn’t help but sing along to the lyrics he was so familiar with, shaking his hips to the beat as he moved around. The rabbit cube was now doing its own little dance, jumping up and down on the couch and making spins in the air before landing on Ren, then continuing to bounce on the poor Allmate’s back. Ren appeared to be extremely troubled, but as always, he tolerated all of the little cube’s antics with astounding patience. The sight of the two Allmates was so adorable, Aoba couldn’t help but laugh out loud when he saw them.

“Come on, loosen up a little, Ren!” Aoba teased his Allmate, then bending down in order to vacuum the area behind the glass case.

“Uh, that’s not really the issue, but…” Ren started hesitantly, but then Usagimodoki interrupted him with a “P! Ren’s no fun! No fun!” and he only let out a sigh, seemingly surrendering to his fate. Once Aoba turned around towards them with the intention to vacuum the couch, he looked just in time to see Usagimodoki bounce off in the direction of the hallway, letting out a series of happy squeaks in the process. Ren waited for a few seconds before he reluctantly started chasing after him, his tail swaying ever so slightly.

“Heh, don’t make a mess, you two!” Aoba yelled over the loud music, then returning to his task of vacuuming as he continued to dance and sing along to the song.

By the time that Aoba finished with all areas of the lounge that could be cleaned with the vacuum cleaner, a few of his songs had already finished playing at random. Just as he set the cleaner aside and picked up the duster instead, the beats of the new song unfamiliar to him started to play, its slightly frantic groove blasting loudly from the speakers. The deep, heavy bass was making the nearby glass case shake, its vibration going through Aoba’s entire body. It was making his heart beat just a tad bit faster, but the feeling wasn’t all that bad – if anything, it was giving him a bizarre sort of thrill. Even though Aoba was no stranger to various kinds of electro music, this particular piece wasn’t similar to anything Aoba usually listened to. Judging by the edgy, slightly sinister tone of the electronic sounds, this song seemed to belong to the darker electronic scene, something one would probably hear playing in an underground club.

Being the electronic music lover that he was, Aoba found himself moving to this hypnotizing beat in spite himself as he went to take a chair from the dining room. Still dancing, Aoba brought the chair in front of the wall shelves, then carefully climbed onto it and started to clean the topmost shelf.

As the song reached its climax, Aoba found himself grinning; something about the retro eight-bit sounds in this song awfully reminded him of his lover. He could definitely see how Noiz enjoyed this sort of music.

His grin became wider as his mind provided him with a picture of Noiz in his old outfit – part of which Aoba himself was currently wearing – with his green hat and his trademark poker face intact as he moved to the beat of the song. Before he realized what he was doing, Aoba was making a silly move with his free hand, waving it around in front of his face and mimicking the expression of his lover, then bursting into laughter at his own actions. He was having way too much fun with this.

Just as he was about to move his hand that was holding the duster even higher and carry on with cleaning, the song abruptly stopped playing, and the next thing Aoba heard made him freeze in place.

“Well, _that’s_ an image I won’t be able to forget that easily.”

Aoba turned around so abruptly that he managed to lose his balance and started to fall off the chair. Thankfully, Noiz had good reflexes; he ran up to Aoba in quick steps, catching him before Aoba could fall flat on his face.

“Ugh, thanks…” Aoba muttered, his hand gripping Noiz’s shoulder.

“No problem,” Noiz said, and the clear amusement in his usually stoic tone reminded Aoba just in what embarrassing position Noiz had found him in. He was dancing, in Noiz’s clothes, laughing like a buffoon while imitating _him_ , no less.

Aoba separated himself from Noiz, refusing to look him directly in the eye. He just _knew_ that the brat had that familiar infuriating smirk on his face now. 

“Uh… how come you’re home so early?” he asked, still trying to avoid Noiz’s gaze, but Noiz had none of it. He lifted Aoba’s chin with his finger, slowly bringing his face to his own and giving him a kiss on his lips in greeting.

“There was not any more work today so I decided to head home earlier,” Noiz said, his hand going from Aoba’s face to his ponytail. Then, he gave Aoba a quick once-over, his gaze ending at the pants. That’s when his smirk grew into an obnoxious grin.

“What’s this? Some sort of improvised cosplay attempt?” he asked, quickly ducking in order to avoid Aoba’s swing of the duster that threatened to smack him in the head.

“I’m _cleaning_!” Aoba said, sending him a glare. “…and there was nothing else clean I could find that was comfortable enough, so…” he finished awkwardly, only now being hit with a full realization of how ridiculous he must’ve looked just now.

Noiz only regarded him with a curious glance before he loosened his tie and threw it on the couch, his jacket and vest already absent from his upper body. There was a small cube in his other hand – it must’ve been the one that was playing music only seconds earlier. 

“How long have you been here?” Aoba asked apprehensively, and his question made Noiz smirk at him again.

“Hmm, long enough to realize that you enjoy listening to my music,” Noiz teased, but there was a warm glint in his eye that made Aoba refrain from making a hasty retort. However, it also reminded him of something else that he’d learned earlier. Placing the duster on the coffee table, he crossed his arms and sent Noiz a challenging smile of his own.

“Well, I can say the same to you. I hear you like to listen to the songs from a certain folder called “Aoba’s music”. What’s _that_ about?”

The reaction on Noiz’s face was instant; he let out a small “Tch” then brought the cube to his eye level, and the small guy let out a panicked squeak. But Noiz only tapped it once, and suddenly, it shut off, but the music started blasting from the speakers again. It was yet another one of Noiz’s songs, only this time the aggressive beat was faster, and the melody was slightly more… suggestive.

There was a strange shadow forming in Noiz’s stare as he cast the cube aside and started walking towards Aoba again, his movements slow and calculated, almost predatory. Aoba shuddered once he saw that familiar alluring smirk on his boyfriend’s face as he pressed his hips flush against Aoba’s.

“Wanna dance?” he asked, voice low and his eyes filled with promise, and this combined with the mesmerizing thumping of the bass that came from the speakers made Aoba weak to the knees.

“That outfit looks cute on you though. Especially with that ponytail of yours,” Noiz whispered directly into his ear. “And the way you danced to that song… it was hot.”

Aoba rolled his eyes even though the sound of Noiz’s voice gave him goose bumps.

“Is there something that you _don’t_ find hot though?” Aoba interjected, letting out a soft moan once Noiz gave a gentle lick to his ear.

“Not when it comes to you,” Noiz simply said, and then he was sliding his hands underneath Aoba’s shirt, his lips brushing the most sensitive part of his neck. 

“N-Noiz… the cleaning,” Aoba tried to remind him weakly, but the moment Noiz pressed the flat of his tongue against that same sensitive area and swiped it all the way up to his chin, he knew he had lost this battle.

“It can wait,” Noiz murmured against his skin, hips suddenly grinding into Aoba’s and making him yelp.

“What about… Ren?” Aoba said in mild panic, but Noiz only kept licking on his neck before breathing out,

“In sleep mode.”

For one short, intense moment, Aoba’s gaze was locked with Noiz’s, and then their lips slammed together, Noiz’s tongue rapidly shoving its way into Aoba’s mouth and meeting with his own.

Aoba wasn’t sure who pushed who towards the couch, but he found himself fall down onto it with Noiz landing on top of him, hands greedily exploring his chest while Aoba hastily struggled with the buttons of Noiz’s shirt. As Noiz’s lips found their way to his neck again, Aoba smiled and closed his eyes, allowing Noiz’s kisses and the rhythm of heavy electronic music to take over his senses.

 

Yeah, the cleaning could definitely wait. Only this time, Aoba would make sure that they clean together.

Because if Noiz was capable of sweeping Aoba off his feet like this, then he might as well be capable of sweeping the dust off their apartment floor too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in what songs Aoba listened to while cleaning, well, the ones that were from his folder were definitely Goatbed songs www. As for Noiz’s songs, here are the links: [song 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwC1gaVvqUc) [song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEBsEjCYou8) (fun fact: the image of the spider in the vid of the 1st song is the one on Aoba’s t-shirt lmao). The second song plays when Noiz arrives home~


End file.
